User blog:Swimswimfruit/Fate, God of Destiny
Magnus grabs Socartes' arms, and tells him to relax... Magnus:Relax...tell me what happened from the start... The espadas, the Mugens, and Marcus gather aroudn the two, as Socrates, with a sad and worried look starts explaining. Socrates: It all started a few weeks ago...I got information that some people were gathering to claim the head of a Yonko...naturally, I was worried for my relative, so I went to ther headquarters and managed to find out that their target was Indeed the Tensai...The organisation is now disbanded of course, due to lack of...human resources. Crow: Nice way of saying you slaughtered them all. We see again that Socrates was fighting through a huge wave of enemies, a few chapters back. Socrates': What worried me most is the what their leader told me...as an exchange for sparing his life. He warned me that Fate in Cahoots with the Yonko...Bu the Yonko's acting very strange...He ordered them all to kill him. Socrates: Originally, I ignored the part about the Yonko, but I was worried about fate... So I had a friend of mine, one of the world's top reporters, use his connections to find out who Fate is...Luckily, he knows people in this island too...So i managed to find out. Magnus: If he could only find info on him on this island...Shit! Don't tell me! Socrates: Yes... Even amognst the legendary fifteen, he's even more secretive than the Supreme God Himself...Fate is... A deep and heavy voice is heard from behind Magnus. Fate is the God of Destiny...And the man I trust less in the council... Magnus turns around at the sound of the voice, and sets his eyes on his father, walking around, witht he help of Reme. George: Fate is indeed the most loyal God... He's against everythign you represent... Magnus: Dad! Why are you here! You haven't even healed yet! Dad: I felt the commotion with my Haki and I was sure I'd be about this. I heard about your friend, Socrates, and figured the rest out myself...My condolences. Socrates nods, and Marcus takes some steps closer to George. Marcus: Hey, Magnus' father...Aren't you a God, like Ceasar? George: Oh...yeah.In addition to beign my son's rival, You are Ceasar's foster son.So, what about it. Marcus: Sorry to be so blunt, but I find it hard to believe that a man of Ceasar's level was not only gotten so easily, but despite being God of Time, he can't heal fast... While I've seen Magnus do it. George opens his mouth to talk to the man that appears much shorter than usual, in comparison to the very tall God of Time. Magnus: It's none of your buisness Marcus. George: On the contrary...I don't want to raise any suspiction between you all...I would have prefered if you didnt learn of this so soon...But as I was lying defeated, bleeding... Owari took my clock. Do not panic, he cannot use it at all...The fruit cannot be used just by owning the item...You need to have permission to use it by the God. The troubling fact is that without it, I also lose my touch on time. I do have some basic control on the Time continium, but right now I do not own it. Magnus is looking away, since he already figured out this had happened when he saw his father on his bed, and the rate of the injurie's healing. George: Anyways...The real trouble is this...Is Fate willing to go as far as ally himself with Owari...TO make sure his God doensn't fall to you? Magnus: He is...Since Owari, I'm sure, has no intention of defeating God. ---- Fate: And now, George must have told the rest of the group about me...Nice flow, this fight has...I can clearly see the end of this... We see Fate's body and hands moving around a dark room, full of colourfull strings...He's placing them with a weird manner all aroudn the room, and he's cutting some, while he's tying some others. He is litterally playing with destiny's strings... Fate: Do not worry, my all mighty..No harm will come to you. ---- We see Owari sitting on the chair on which he "talked" with Ina, playing with his Father's clock in one hand, grinning. Owari: I think it's closing in...I wonder how many of it you've figured out...Jason. Category:Blog posts